Philippines
. *. *. 'Globe' Globe is the only rival of Smart in the Philippines. It is 1/2 owned by SingTel from Singapore and has more than 40 million customers. But most Filipinos hold SIM cards of both operators. Globe sometimes has better data rates, because its cells are less congested. 4G/LTE is only available in some city areas so far: 4G/LTE coverage list on 700 MHz (28), 1800 MHz (3), 2500 MHz (41/TDD-LTE) and 2600 MHz (7). Availability Their prepaid SIM card is available practically at every street corner. It's sold for 40 Pesos. There are two kinds of SIM cards sold: 4G LTE SIM cards which are mainly pre-cut into Mini/ Micro/ Nano respectively and old "Choose Your Own Number" dual-cut 3G SIMs, upon activation, the phone will display a list of mobile phone numbers where subscriber can choose as his/her mobile number. Alternatively, he/she may also elect to create his/her own number (based on the subscriber's desired last 4-digits of the mobile number, subject to availability). These type of SIM cards are non-LTE ready yet and therefore Globe Telecom had been starting to pull these SIMs out of the market following the introduction of Prepaid LTE SIM cards as of June 2014 up to this moment. If you already posess an active prepaid non-LTE SIM, it is possible to upgrade to a new prepaid LTE SIM at any Globe store for P 40. This way you can keep your number and balance but enjoy 4G where available. Prepaid SIM cards come with a free initial 70 MB data volume allocation valid for 1 week. You may adjust your APN configuration manually, if data doesn't work. Reloads are available in every outlet of Globe all over the country from P 10 (however most retailers sell it at an extra charge of P 1-3 as they claimed that they have minimal profit.) 'Data feature packages' Data outside of packs is P5 per 15 minutes. All packages are on 4G/LTE too where available. Their internet packages are called GoSURF or SuperSURF. All GoSurf packs come with bonus allowances and unlimited domestic SMS. To activate pack, text code to 8888 (You may also use the alias GS(amount) to subscribe (e.g. GS50 or GS507D then send to 8888. Check your remaining data balance by texting "GOSURF STATUS" to 8888.To unsubscribe text "GoSURF STOP" to 8888. All data beyond packages will be charged by the default rate of eitheir P2.00/mb or P5.00/15 minutes block charging). To know your default rate dial *143# and choose Surfing from the following options). Social media packages For site specific mobile messaging supports the following sites: GMessage, Viber, Facebook Messenger, WeChat, KakaoTalk, WhatsApp, Line. * unlimited for 1 day, P 25, text UNLICHAT 25 to 8888 * unlimited for 30 days, P 299, text UNLICHAT 299 to 8888 To stop text UNLICHAT STOP to 8888. For specific messengers, they have the following packages: * Viber, unlimited for 1 day, P 20, text VIBER20 to 8888 * KakaoTalk, unlimited for 1 day, P 20, text KAKAOTALK20 to 8888 * Facebook Messenger, unlimited for 1 day, P 20, text FBMESSENGER20 to 8888 * Whatsapp, unlimited for 1 day, P 20, text WHATSAPP20 to 8888 To stop text STOP to 8888. �� More info * To check balance text "BAL" to 222 * Tethering is allowed * VoIP is allowed, but sometimes impossible because of slow data * APN: lte.globe.com.ph, internet.globe.com.ph or simply INTERNET or LTE (in the APN box) * Website: http://www.globe.com.ph Category:Asia Category:Country